


Breathtaking

by crystalredlove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AGAIN VERY DANGEROUS KINK, Breathplay, But no one dies, Choking, DO NOT RECOMMEND EVEN IF I WANNA TRY IT, Dangerous kink, Don't Try This At Home, Established Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Established Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should really go to bed soon, Kinky, No Lesbians Die, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, VERY DANGEROUS KINK, dunno how to tag, let me live, like super dangerous, someone gets hung, would not reccomend anyone to try it, wrote this based off my fantasies in which I am Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: "Are you sure you wanna try this?"Nayeon's voice brought Sana out of her trance. "Hm?" "I asked if you're sure about trying this. Erotic asphyxiation is no joke, and incredibly dangerous."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This is a way to vent MY need to try this fantasy someday. I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> Completely self-indulgent. I'm sorry.
> 
> Any mistakes I made will be corrected eventually, as it is currently 2:11am

"Are you sure you wanna try this?"

Nayeon's voice brought Sana out of her trance. "Hm?" "I asked if you're sure about trying this. Erotic asphyxiation is no joke, and incredibly dangerous."

Sana took in a deep breath, willing her nerves to calm down. "I'm sure. Just a one time thing, right? Then we'll never have to do it again."

See, Sana and Nayeon both occasionally like to watch porn together. Just to see what kink they can try in the bedroom. And usually, they've only gone for light stuff like being tied down, or blindfolded. Or very light breathplay.

One day, they came across a video of a girl being hung while her partner fingered her. And the idea popped into Sana's head that she wanted to try that. Like how it was in the video.

"You know it's fake, right?" Nayeon had asked.

"I know, but it still... I know it's dangerous, but-" Sana's nervous rambling was cut off by Nayeon's lips on her own. "I'm in."

Now, both girls stared at the noose and chair with wide eyes, terrified. 

Sana offered to be hung first. She brought it up, she should be the first to try it.

Nayeon was quick to agree. Not out of fear of the danger. But rather, the idea of Sana convulsing due to lack of air and being on the brink of an orgasm is enough to turn her on alone. 

But now they're both slightly afraid.

"I-I can go first, Sana." Nayeon turned to look at the younger. Sana's eyes widened. "Nayeon, no. I'll go first."

Nayeon gave a quick nod. "Alright. You remember your safe word?" The younger smiled, looking at the noose once again. "I can push and hit as I want, as my body will fight naturally. But I must keep my hands on you at all times. Three quick taps on any part of you, and we're done."

"Good girl." Nayeon moved behind her, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. Sana exhaled quietly, basking in the praise. Nayeon's hands went to Sana's waist, her right going under the skirt and the left moving up under her shirt. "Stand on the stool for me, love."

Sana obeyed with no hesitation; she moved with delicacy and calmness. She turned to face Nayeon as she placed the noose securely around her neck. "Remember. Three taps, and we're done." Nayeon stood directly in front of her, placing Sana's hands on her shoulders. Sana nodded and tightened her grip in reassurance. "I trust you."

"Okay." Nayeon all but whispered. She moved her hand under the skirt and rubbed at Sana's clit. A soft moan passed her lips, eyes already rolling back in pleasure. "Oh, fuck-" she whimpered, her grip Nayeon's shoulders tightening a bit more.

Nayeon rubbed harder as she looked up at Sana's pleasured face. "So wet already, love?" She smirked. "You look so hot like this." She felt herself grow more turned on by the second. Sana's eyes closed as she took in how good Nayeon's finger felt.

"Nayeon, please." She moaned again.

"Please what, love?"

"Th-the stool..." 

"Alright, love. One, two..."

And the stool was gone.

Sana's moan was cut off by the rope tightening around her neck. The drop was short, but it was enough to keep Sana suspended only a few centimeters off the ground. Her reactions were immediate. Nayeon took a few steps back to admire for a few seconds.

Her body twitched at the lack of air. Her legs kicked around slightly, as though they automatically looked for something to stand on. Her hands shot up to the rope, trying to release some tension on her neck. It was a beautiful sight.

But, she could admire the view even closer. 

She reached for her hands and placed them on her shoulders. They trembled as she pathetically tried breathing in, yet no tapping. Only broken moans and choked whimpers.

Nayeon moved her hand back to Sana's clit, and rubbed harder than earlier.

Sana felt like her head was gonna explode. She feebly tried inhaling, knowing nothing would enter her lungs.

It hurt, but she loved it. The pain of it turned her on in ways she never thought were possible. 

She couldn't stop how her body reacted to not being able to breathe this way, but she knew she could tap Nayeon's shoulders if she really needed to. 

Her lungs screamed for air. Her head pleaded for the pressure to go away. She knew she must have been a shade of purple at this point. 

She didn't want it to stop yet.

Her eyes widened when she felt Nayeon slide her hands down to her hole. Another broken moan gurgled out of her as a finger teased her entrance.

"Please." The plead was almost impossible to hear, but Nayeon heard it. Sana knows she did, because Nayeon pulled her hand away. Sana cried out, one hand flying up to the rope again. The other gripped at Nayeon's shirt. Her hand shook with such intensity that scared Nayeon. She wrapped her arms around Sana's waist and hoisted her up just a bit. 

Air rushed into her lungs, and she moaned out a cry. Cum dripped down her legs as she looked down at Nayeon with pleading eyes. "Why'd you stop?" Her voice cracked from both the orgasm and the sudden pressure being relieved.

"I freaked out a bit."

"Do you want to stop?" Sana's concerned face warmed Nayeon's heart.

"No, I wanna keep going. Do you?" 

"Yes please, make me cum agai-"

Nayeon removed her arms and let her drop, the rope closing off her airway once again.

Sana could see how close she was to the ground. Her mind screamed at her legs to touch the floor, to stand on her tippy toes to alleviate the pain. But even with her feet stretched out to find the ground, she barely scraped it with the very ends of her toes. Not enough.

The fact that she was close, and yet so far, was a major turn on. Her body jerked around even more.

Nayeon stood on her own toes and kissed her with intense passion. Sana tried to kiss back the best she could, despite her numbing lips. She pulled back, eyes taking in her current state. Only Sana could look this breathtaking while being hung.

Sana closed her eyes, willing herself to try to calm down. She could feel the heat in the bottom of her stomach once again. A choked gasp made its wait out of her mouth when she felt Nayeon's hands playing with her boobs from behind.

Nayeon's left hand sliding up her shirt to pinch a nipple while her right hand slid the skirt down to her knees. Sana's body convulsed involuntarily at the sensation. Once the skirt was down, her hand traveled down to her clit at a painfully slow pace.

Sana reached at the hand on her boob, just in case she needed to tap out, with one hand. The other moved Sana's hand to her hole. A gurgle sounded through the room. "I got you, baby." Nayeon's soft voice contradicted the harsh movement of two fingers sliding into her. In and out, in and out in a brutal but pleasing way.

Sana convulsed yet again, everything becoming too much at this point. Her chest heaved, legs jerked up and down in what seemed to be their final and desperate attempts to reach the floor. Nayeon moved to stand in front of her and gently nibbled at Sana's boob. Sana whimpered, both her hands moving up to Nayeon's shoulders. 

Just a bit more, I'm about to cum again.

Nayeon wrapped an arm around Sana's body, the other still sliding in and out as her mouth left a hickey on Sana's chest. 

Then, she pulled Sana down against the pressure on her neck.

Sana convulsed the hardest she's ever had in that moment, coming harder than ever. Eyes rolled to the back of her head, mouth open in a silent cry. Nayeon's fingers didn't slow down. Instead, she went harder. Sana came again.

Sana couldn't help her mind pleading her body to fight against Nayeon, her arms smacking and trying to push against her. But Nayeon held her close anyway. 

Her body started to calm down. Her convulsions slowed to a stop. Nayeon's hands went hard anyway. A gurgled cry came from Sana as she, well, came again. 

Her body nearly stopped moving altogether. The fight in her body having left. Nayeon's hand kept going.

One of Sana's shaking hands flew up to the rope around her neck, trying once more to relieve the pain. The other gave Nayeon's shoulder three quick taps. Just like she was instructed.

Nayeon was quick to get her down. She laid Sana down, running a hand through her hair.

Sana took in sharp and desperate breaths. 

"How are you feeling, love?" Nayeon whispered, looking her over for injuries. The obvious one, of course, was the rope burn. 

After a few minutes, Sana was able to talk again. "That... was amazing." Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. Nayeon brought a water bottle to her mouth. "Here. For your throat." Sana took some sips. "Thank you."

Another few minutes later, Nayeon pulled her up to stand. "Wanna take a shower? Or just go to bed?"

Sana smirked, leaned in to Nayeon's ear, and whispered,

"How about round two?"

Nayeon pulled back in shock. "You wanna go again?"

"No, Nayeonnie~ it's your turn to give me a show."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is welcomed u-u


End file.
